New to Hogwarts
by aahscutie
Summary: The new girl at Hogwarts, Liz, has become quite close to Malfoy. But once she gets sorted, things begin to go wrong and she finds out some big news! Sorry I am terrible at summaries. Harry Ron and Hermione etc are big characters. Please R&R!
1. New To Hogwarts

Note: This is my first story so just work with me. It will get better in the next chapters. The first chapter will be kind of slow because it is jus introducing the characters and the situation. . PLEASE RR!! Thanks Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters(although I wish I did) except Liz. *~*~*~*~*~*~* This story focuses around a girl named Liz. She recently started at Hogwarts in her 6th year. She is new to the school having just transferred from Durmstrang. For some reason, she was not sorted upon arrival(she arrived a month into the year). Dumbledore decided to put her in Slytherin for the time being, until she could be sorted because the dormitories had an extra bed for her. While in Slytherin, she forms bonds with many fellow Slytherins and sees a side of them that nobody in any of the other houses has seen. She becomes particularly close to, who else but Draco Malfoy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Draco, come on we have to go to breakfast." Liz shouted up the stairs to the boys dormitories.  
  
"I'm coming. Hold on for a minute." Was his reply.  
  
Liz was getting impatient. Today was the day she was to be sorted. After being in Slytherin for over 3 weeks, she could not imagine being sorted into any other house.  
  
"I'll be in Slytherin, right?" she asked Draco as he slowly meandered down the stairs.  
  
"Of course you will, don't worry about it." He replied  
  
"Will you still love me if I'm in another house?"she asked with open worry etched into her eyes. Draco hesitated and hoped his girlfriend of 3 weeks did not notice.  
  
"O-of course I will." He mumbled.  
  
Why did he hesitate? Liz wondered.  
  
An unfriendly voice sounded behind Liz, "Oh look who's here. Great. You know, I think you'll be sorted into Hufflepuff. Then you can try to steal someone else's boyfriend. Come on Draco" Pansy Parkinson had not been able to accept that Draco wanted to be with Liz more than her.  
  
"Go on Pansy, how many times do I have to break up with you before you get it?"  
  
"Urgh! You know that we will end up together Draco Malfoy. You are just to thick headed to realize it. Don't think this hussy will continue to satisfy you!"  
  
Unlike Draco, Pansy had gotten uglier since the year before. Her hair had gotten stringy and she got a bad case of acne. She would tell anybody who would listen that she had broken up with Draco because of a boy she met from Beauxbatons, but most knew she was lying. Draco had grown up and filled out. His muscles were more defined, and his hair was left a little more natural. His skin had gotten a little bit of color and he started smiling real smiles more often than sneers, at least when Liz was around. Liz had dirty blonde hair and bright eyes the color of the sky on a beautiful day. She was about 4 inches shorter than Draco and the way they were together made everybody jealous.  
  
"Liz, are you ready to go?"  
  
"What?" Liz was rattled out of her daydream by Draco's deep yet soft voice. "Oh yes, sorry, lets go."  
  
Noticing the worry on his girlfriends face, Draco took her hand in his and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry about it. It will be okay. Here, I already got you a Slytherin Serpent patch to put on your robes. Go on, take it."  
  
She lifted the patch out of his hand and silently slid it into her pocket. She would be grateful when it was sewed on. She had only had a patch of the Hogwarts seal on her robes since arriving and would like to have a Slytherin patch on them. They made the rest of the trip to the Great Hall in silence.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When they arrived in the Great Hall, Dumbledore looked down and smiled at her, a slight twinkle in his eyes. "Ah, Miss Grant, you are here at last. Come. Come. This is an important day for you." He said gently.  
  
With a last frightened look at Draco she slid her hand out of his and proceeded to the Staff Table. A wooden three-legged stool had been placed in front of the Headmaster and he motioned for her to have a seat. Professor McGonnagal came from a door behind the table with a battered hat and instructed her to sit still until the hat gave out her house. By this time, most of the school was in the Great Hall and watching. They all wondered why a sweet girl like Liz was so caught up with Malfoy.  
  
As she was thinking, Liz felt the hat being placed on her head and held her breath. "Ah yes, you are a difficult one aren't you. Yes. Yes. Well it is quite obvious where you want to be but is that where you belong? Hum, I am not sure. I have not yet put anybody in the wrong house and I shan't start with you. Hum, you have courage and you have great determination, yet you would get along well in any of the houses. Yes, well it must be, but oh you wont be happy, I will put you in.............."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry but I thought that was a good place to end the first chapter. I will put the next chapter up once I get some reviews. Tell me what house you think she will be in in your reviews! Also, any ideas or tips would be greatly appreciated. I have most of chapter 2 written but I don't want to post it until I get some feedback! 


	2. The Sorting

AN: I have decided that I will start each new chapter with the last paragraph of the last chapter just so that you will remember what was going on! Thanks for the VERY FEW reviews they were greatly appreciated. I'm sorry it took so long I have been really busy lately. Hopefully the next one will be up in a couple of days. Well here is the next chapter please RR! Thanks Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters expect for Liz  
  
As she was thinking, Liz felt the hat being placed on her head and held her breath. Ah yes, you are a difficult one aren't you. Yes. Yes. Well it is quite obvious where you want to be but is that where you belong? Hum, I am not sure. I have not yet put anybody in the wrong house and I shan't start with you. Hum, you have courage and you have great determination, yet you would get along well in any of the houses. Yes, well it must be, but oh you wont be happy, I will put you in.............. GRYFFINDOR.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The hat shouted the last word. Liz let her breath out in a soft sob. Then slowly got up from the stool and went to sit with the other Gryffindors, trying her best not to cry. Everybody at the table looked at her most with looks of astonishment on their faces. A few gave her small smiles but they quickly looked away. The entire hall was silent and looking at Liz to Draco and back trying to read their reactions. Nobody spoke until Dumbledore stood with a thick goblet in his hand; his bright eyes twinkling behind his half moon spectacles. "Congratulations, Miss Grant," he said and the whole hall shifted their attention to him. "I am sure you will enjoy Gryffindor and its occupants. Furthermore," he said his eyes hardening and he looked at all of the Gryffindor students, "I know that all of Miss Grants' new classmates will treat her with nothing but respect. I ask that you not ask her questions about Slytherin that you should not know and Miss Grant, I ask you to not give out information on Slytherin that should not be known. Now, congratulations again Miss Grant, and everybody, eat up, your first class of the day starts in just 25 minutes."  
  
Liz ate a bit of toast in silence until she felt eyes on her. She looked up and saw a freckle-faced, red haired boy looking at her. "Hi Liz, welcome to Gryffindor. I'm Ronald Weasley."  
  
"Hi Ron. I've.heard of you."  
  
"I imagine you have. No doubt that git, Malfoy, has told you lots," he said rudely.  
  
"Ron, don't talk about him. You know she feels differently about him than we do," a girl Liz recognized as Hermione Granger said. " Don't mind him. He just fails to think before he speaks sometimes. I'm Hermione Granger and this is Harry Potter," she said gesturing to the young man next to her who smiled at her.  
  
"Its nice to meet you. All three of you," Liz said weakly just as she noticed Professor McGonagall coming up behind her.  
  
"Miss Grant, welcome to Gryffindor. I am glad to see that you are making friends. Now, as you may or may not know, I am head of Gryffindor house. Here is your revised schedule so that you now have all of your classes with the Gryffindors. Good luck and we are very pleased to have you with us. Oh and Miss Granger, I ask that you show her to your dormitory and help her get acquainted," she said and handed Liz a piece of parchment.  
  
Liz looked over the schedule carefully and saw that she would only have two classes with Draco, Potions and Care of Magical Creatures. "I'm sorry but I must go. I-I have to talk with someone," she said and ran out.  
  
Liz looked around the Great Hall and did not see Draco so she sprinted to the hall that led to the dungeons where she ran into Pansy.  
  
"Oh, hi Liz. Where are you going? Surely, you weren't trying to go to the Slytherin Common Room. You...are...not...wanted...there," she said dragging out every word and snickering as though pleased with herself. Liz pushed past her and headed down the hall where she collided into Professor Snape.  
  
"Miss Grant," he said with a look on his face she had never seen directed toward her before, "do watch where you're going. Five points from Gryffindor."  
  
Liz looked up at him with horror on her face. Snape used to give her points for being prepared for class. She was starting to see why the students in the other houses disliked him. Salty tears had leaked their way out of her eyes and were rolling down her cheeks. She walked a bit further and sat down in the corridor. She had only sat down for a few minutes when she heard familiar voices. "Gryffindor, I cant believe she's in Gryffindor," said the voice of Gregory Goyle  
  
"Yeah, I know. Draco is upset. He said he is going to let her catch him making out with Pansy Parkinson so she will break up with him and she wont think it was because of her house." replied Vincent Crabbe. Liz's stomach sank to the floor and her eyes filled up with a fresh set of tears.  
  
"I cant believe he is gonna make out with Pansy Parkinson. That is just gonna make her all confused."  
  
"Don't try to stick up for her because she is the only girl you ever kissed.once."  
  
"Shut up! I kissed her twice," he said weakly.  
  
"Yeah, and both times she only kissed you because she wanted Draco to be jealous."  
  
"So what. You've never kissed a girl."  
  
"What are you talking about." Liz stopped listening as her emotions took control of her. After a moment she looked at her schedule and saw that potions started in 3 minutes. She got up and made her way to the class.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* AN: Okay tell me what you think! Hopefully I will get the next one up sooner than this one! I can only do it when I have my homework done and whatever else. It is still kind of slow but trust me, it will pick up. Please R&R! Thanks!! 


	3. Tough Day

Liz stopped listening as her emotions took control of her. After a moment she looked at her schedule and saw that potions started in 3 minutes. She got up and made her way to the class.... She sat down in her usual seat and was quickly pushed to the Gryffindor side of the classroom. Draco did not so much as glance at her. Her next classes were no better. After her last class was over, she followed Draco until he was alone with Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Draco," she said to his back. He turned around and looked at her.  
  
"Oh, er, Liz, hi," he stuttered  
  
"May I speak with you? Alone?"  
  
"Um.sure. Go on guys. I trust you can find the common room without me." Crabbe and Goyle walked off and after they rounded a corner, Liz began talking.  
  
"So, um, big surprise today, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, um, a big surprise."  
  
"So do you want to go to Hogsmede with me? The next trip is day after tomorrow," she said trying to sound casual.  
  
"Well, I think I might hang out with Crabbe and Goyle. So maybe.another time.or something."  
  
Liz straightened her back and walked a step closer to him. He had never wanted to be with Crabbe and Goyle more than her. "It's true isn't it? What I heard Crabbe and Goyle talking about. You are going to try to make me break up with you." Draco sighed heavily.  
  
"Those dolts," he mumbled. "Don't.I-I'm so sorry. I just didn't know how to deal with this. I can't have a girlfriend in Gryffindor. It.I don't.I cant imagine what Father would say."  
  
"Your father?" her voice began to shake with suppressed rage and sadness. "Does he own you? Does he control every aspect of your life? Draco Malfoy, you are sixteen years old. Take a little control over your life."  
  
"I have. I was with you for over 3 weeks and I enjoyed it. I like you, Liz. But I WILL NOT have a girlfriend who is in Gryffindor. Go flirt with Potter. Maybe he is not as square as he seems." Tears welled up in Liz's eyes again and she stalked off in the general direction of the Gryffindor Common Room, hoping she would be able to find it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She managed to find the common room after getting lost only twice, with the help of some friendly occupants of various paintings. She made her way past the fat lady and saw Hermione look up and motion to her to sit down with her by the fireplace. "Hi Liz. Ah. Not having the best day, huh?" she asked after seeing the look on Liz's face.  
  
"No, I think Draco and I broke up," she confessed  
  
"Oh no. I'm sorry. Well, just know that I'll be here for you if you need to talk."  
  
"Thanks Hermione but I think that I'll go to the dormitory and try to get some homework done. Maybe I will go to bed early. Thanks though, I will probably take you up on that offer eventually." Hermione smiled warmly at her as she turned to climb the staircase to their dormitory.  
  
'Maybe I will do a little homework but I am definitely not going to bed early. Just wait until every body is asleep. Then I'll get out of here. I can't wait until people start going to bed.' she thought as a plan began forming in her head. 


End file.
